User talk:Doonval ti bekk'har
Welcome! Well met, Doonval ti bekk'har, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the File:Sundering characters.jpg page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Moviesign (talk) 23:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Planetouched Hey Doon, excellent work on your planetouched races!!! If you have any questions, please ask :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for having another go the maeluth page. We can't accept copied material here, but we appreciate it when people make the effort to try again. Good work! :I removed some information that I couldn't find under the Maeluth entry in Fiend Folio. Was this speculative/homebrew, or did you get it from some other source? It's important to only present information from the accepted sources in an article. (Even if it is likely. I myself have theorised on a connection between duergar, durzagons, and maeluths.) — BadCatMan (talk) 11:42, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Matt Forbeck just wondering why he doesn't have a page anymore as he is #71 on most linked (359 links)?Doonval ti bekk'har (talk) 20:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Doon, the Matt Forbeck page was empty... feel free to create a new page and add details :) - Darkwynters (talk) 00:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Requests Can a Mod please delete the pages: Template:Matztican pantheon Template:Orc deities - Done and move: Template:Halfling deities to Template:Halfling pantheon thanks Doonval ti bekk'har (talk) 22:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :I've begun checking and deleting these. I've done Template:Orc deities so far. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:24, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Doonval ti bekk'har (talk) 00:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Guys, please see the discussion at Template talk:Orc pantheon before you reformat/delete any more pantheon templates. —Moviesign (talk) 04:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Signatures Hi Doonval, thanks for the clean up work. Just one thing: on Talk pages, please remember to leave a signature so everyone knows it was you doing the work. You can do that with four tildes, ~~~~, which you should find in the insert helper box in the editing page (depending on the skin). It looks like you've already been doing that on User Talk pages anyway. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:24, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry forgot about it as i've mostly been editing main pages Doonval ti bekk'har (talk) 00:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Page mergers Gee, you're busy! It's hard to keep up. Okay, another thing with Great Glacier and Pelvuria: a page merger is quite a bit more than simply copying and pasting the information. We try to preserve the revision history of both pages as well, so we know which editor did what. A proper page merger requires pages to be deleted and restored, so it's a task for administrators. If you see a merger proposal, it's best to ask an admin to examine the issue and handle it. Thanks. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. will do in the future Doonval ti bekk'har (talk) 16:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC)